


Vodka Kiss and Cranberry Lips

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Shadowhunters Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, POV Simon Lewis, Tumblr Prompt, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: [Prompt] 21. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”Jace purses his lips and nods, eyes scanning over the assembly. He settles on Simon. “Lewis.” Simon perks up at the mention of his name. He honestly has no idea what Jace of all people would want to know from him. “How the fuck did you manage to land a girl like Maia?”





	Vodka Kiss and Cranberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! Prompts are open on my [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/)! Come swing by if you're interested!
> 
> The person specified Saia as a pairing off anon, but I went with a multi instead! What can you do~~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Never have I ever slept with Jace,” Alec says with a smirk, gaze locked on Clary. She raises her eyebrows in challenge but fully owns her conquest as she takes a swig of her beer. But Maia also drinks, and Alec looks almost horrified.

Alec whips around to face Jace. “You never told me that!”

Jace nudges him in the ribs. “You were probably too busy ‘checking the perimeter’ with Magnus.” 

Alec’s eyes widen and his cheeks bleed rose. Magnus chuckles into his whiskey glass beside him and remarks, “Darling, that was awfully targeted.” He pauses for a moment, thinking. “Never have I ever been the Head of the Institute.” 

Simon sucks in a breath; it must suck to be betrayed like that by your boyfriend. 

“And that wasn’t?” Alec asks.

Magnus winks. “Honestly, you deserved it.” 

“Well, I’m out,” he says, taking a sip from his martini. “Back to the cards, I guess.” 

Izzy gasps. “Big brother, I can’t believe you got out first! I’m so proud!” Alec rolls his eyes and pointedly ignores her. 

Maia reaches into the ring of cards. She selects one and flips it over, revealing an eight. “Eight. Mate,” she says, looking up to meet Izzy’s gaze from across the circle. “You and me drinking buddy.” 

They clink their glasses together and drink. 

“Your turn, Jace,” Izzy says as she sets her wine on the floor. 

Jace fumbles for a card. He swipes one from the pile, and his eyes gloss over as he tries to decipher it. “Jack,” he says, showing the group. “Shit. Iz, what’s the rule for jack?” 

“You can ask anyone in the room a question, and after they answer, they have to drink,” Izzy replies. 

Jace purses his lips and nods, eyes scanning over the assembly. He settles on Simon. “Lewis.” Simon perks up at the mention of his name. He honestly has no idea what Jace of all people would want to know from him. “How the fuck did you manage to land a girl like Maia?” 

There’s a chorus of tone deaf ‘oohs’ from Izzy and Clary, who are apparently a bit too interested in his love life. 

Simon smiles and gazes down at the beautiful woman next to him. She narrows her eyes at Jace, and Simon knows she’s gearing up to tear him a new one because Simon didn’t ‘land’ anyone. Maia’s not a prize to be won. She’s a smart, sexy, strong, independent woman who makes her own choices. Simon knows how lucky he is, so he works hard everyday to make sure he’s deserving of being her partner. 

“She was seduced by my impeccable knowledge of _Blade Runner_ ,” Simon says cooly, wrapping an arm around Maia’s shoulders and pulling her in closer. Some of the tension eases from her shoulders as she leans into Simon’s touch. She gives him one of those, ‘you’re a giant dork’ smiles that Simon can only respond to with a, ‘but I’m your giant dork’ smile. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.” 

Maia angles her head up and wraps a hand around the back of Simon’s neck. Her lips are stained with a hint of cranberry, and Simon melts when she gives him a vodka kiss. 

Yeah, being a nerd has definitely worked out in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed! Also, feel free to leave me a prompt if you feel so inclined! :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane)!


End file.
